User blog:IFosterI/Wiki Findings.
Wow, it's almost been like, 2 months since I was here on the wiki. Time goes by fast, but yet, so slow. So, over the 2 months I've been here, here are the observaions I have been finding on here that would be considered "Trends". If I forgot you existed, then please yell at me, because I was being stupid. Dictionary (not in alphabetical order): Sockpuppet: Someone who is blocked, because of immaturity Henny: Honey Honey: Someone No T no shade: When offense was given, but none taken All T all shade: When offense was given, resulting in one being triggered pls: When one is asked something stupid, or unamusing K: Used instead of "okay" Yas: When something was hoped for, and ot granted Queen: When someone is acting in a supposed positive manner, that the people like Slay: Being reminded to keep doing what someone is doing Shade: When someone makes fun of someone else, also referred to as "roasting". Users: Master Hydraffe : Given the nickname, Sandra, although, has male pronouns JDLover12 : Uses the words in the dictionary most often, and from the looks of it, estimated to be in 7th or 8th grade. MistyMelissa : A truly optomistic Jordan Fisher fan, that likes music from the 20th century TheSkyOfTomorrow : A Chat Moderator who is a gamer with Nintendo games FalcoLombardi99 : Basically TheSkyOfTomorrow, but plays way more StarFox. ChristinaGrimmieLove : A user who likes Melanie Martinez, and always tends to greet new users Matusmati : Heavily focuses around his fanmade characters, and effects, but has his own personal likings, such as digital art Minifigureman11 : Someone who watches a lot of Dan and Phil, master dancer from my World Video Challenges with him, and is obsessed with Nine in the Afternoon Someone10000 : Often gets confused with the word "someone" and the name "someone", and makes fanmade avatars. CAMERAwMUSTACHE : An admin with the same profile picture since the dawn of time, and I'm pretty sure I didn't spell his name right. SatoTheDancer101 : An admin that has weird profile pictures, and tends to hack into the Just Dance Now files very often. JD4SURVIVOR : The longest running admin since the passing of JustDancer30, and likes September alt's afro. JDisbae : An Aussie user that everyone praises for some reason ZodicGiraffe : A user that is very obsessed with zodiac signs, and I'm almost certain that's where the name comes from. Stanley56 : One of the admins that is willing to participate in almost every gameshow, and has an interest in Summertime Sadness. Cosmic Poppy : Formerly known as ThisIsFox, Cosmic Poppy has made a weekly show, that replaced User of the Week which I'm guessing could get in the way of her everyday tasks. JustMathDance : Someone who has a lot of giveaways, and when he comes to chat, people often say "MATH" with a lot of "A"s. Imagoat : Someone who claims to be a goat, and was the only one who submitted something for all 2 episodes of the failed gameshow I had. JustListener : Someone who gives a lot of feedback on something, despite the name "Listener". Elizabeth Georgeos : Someone who has an obsession over twerking and Walk This Way. Did I get everybody? If I didn't include you, then it's either because you're never active, or you're just new here, or I just forgot you existed. And if you are new here, then the reason I put you here was because you are too new to the program to have any real observations. So, yeah. Those were my findings on the wikia, feel free to comment, "Oh my god, that is so true", or "Yas" or "OOH we got some shade goin on". I don't care. Category:Blog posts